nx_04_discoveryfandomcom-20200214-history
Benjamin Ingram
|image = Image:IC Pending.png}} Benjamin Ingram is a Starfleet officer and the current Commanding Officer of the starship Discovery NX-06. Personality 'General Overview' Benjamin is a coward, and in knowing this trait to be his self proclaimed ‘only’ flaw he goes to some lengths to hide it. This often makes him appear bossy, with a God complex that rivals the planet Jupiter for size. 'Strengths' Problem solving is what Benjamin was what he was born to do, if you asked him, and he would be right (Don’t for the love of god tell him that). What flaws he has as a human being are more than compensated for by a keen intellect and imagination. 'Weaknesses' ‘Keen Intellect’. This phrase follows him around, and often gives him a sense of entitlement and standing well above his station. After all he is probably the smartest person to ever grace the human species, so it really should be an honour to even breath the same air as himself. This can, and does, get him into trouble. 'Ambitions' Ruler of the Universe? Anything smaller than the local cluster would just be to small a kingdom. History Benjamin Ingram is a gifted man, the same way Beethoven was a gifted man, and Alexander Bell. From an early age these were terms bandied about by his parents, both respected scientists and engineers, and they were nothing if not correct. It was, however, a shame their child heard them say that so often. Ben grew up in a house where he was the center of attention, every menial task catered for, every whim appeased, and he excelled at any mental challenge set before him. This set him apart from the other kids in his classes, and whilst they were happy to play dodge ball, Ben was more interested in the fluidic flow dynamics of the air around the ball as it flew right at him. This led to Benjamin’s aversion to doctors, nurses, and the medically inclined. And fast moving rubber balls the size of his head, but moving on. Things did not get better as he grew older. With his keen, startling intellect Benjamin jumped classes and grades like an Olympic hurdler heading for a gold medal. By his early teens he’d applied and been accepted to most earth based universities and educational institutions, which allowed him to pick and choose his own subjects of choice. At CalTec he helped to perfect the then next generation antimatter containment vessels that would go on to power some of the most renowned vessels in Federation history. At MIT he was part of the team that nearly created a artificial intelligence that could surpass the Truing Test, but alas that final hurdle of Professors Soong’s out lawed experiments never got further than the chess playing variety which started singing ‘Daisy, daisy...’. Mars U was less academic than Ingram had been led to believe, but hands on work in the ongoing Terraforming projects gave him the practical skills to bring out the more devious side of his intellect. His application and subsequent denial of entry into the Vulcan Science Academy has been the first recorded incident of a human being given a special invitation by the Vulcan High Command to get onto the next ship to leave Vulcan should he ever return. Having failed to get into his first choice of superior learning establishment, he went for his second choice: Starfleet Academy, where the best and brightest from across the Federation were brought to excel and serve the greater good. Unfortunately no one told Ben’s ego of this fact. It was also to be the place where Benjamin Bob Ingram would meet his exact polar opposite, soon to be wife, and shortly after that ex-wife. They were polar opposites, as previously stated, like two sides of the same coin. Whist Ben’s focus was on astrology and physics, whilst she had been along starship propulsion systems and ship handling. In short, he knew where he was going, and she could get them there. This led them to winning the Starfleet Academy Spatial Awareness Acuity Test three years in a row, earning them both the prestige and envy of their betters. Unfortunately this team work in the work place did not translate to team work out of the workplace. They’re life styles and choices matched as well as their personalities, and after 6 years of marriage (Thanks to Starfleet assignments that translated to six months of time spent together) they decided to call it quits. Well Ben decided to call it quits, but that’s beside the point. After that and four of dedicated service to Starfleet Ingram’s request for reassignment to the Discovery as her one of her science officers has been approved. And along with his flaws, his defects and foibles, he brings with him to the ship his ego. May god have mercy on them all. Service Record Higher Education from the Age of 15-24+ at CalTec, MIT, Mars U 2154 Starfleet Academy Year 1-Science Track Course 101 Stellar Phenomenon 2155 Starfleet Academy Year 2- Science Track Course 102 Anti, Shadow, & Dark Matter 2156 Starfleet Academy Year 3- Science Track Course 103 What Cochrane did when Einstein Wasn’t Looking 2157 Starfleet Academy Year 4-Cadet Posting SS Kobi 2158 Enlisted Posting: VX Lewis & Clark, VX Excessive, Relay Station ‘Lost and Found’, Dark Side Observatory Luna, SS Nightingale, current assignment NX Discovery 2159-2163 Category:Characters